Momojo Momoka
Momojo Momoka is one of the main Cures from Super Smash Pretty Cure!. She is a part of the Melee Team. Momoka is a kind girl who people rumor is a princess. She is very good at baking; in fact, her family owns a bakery. Momoka has a short temper, but knows this and tries her best not to be mean to others. She is especially good friends with Hime and Akane. Her Cure ego is Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Pīchi) and her theme color is pink. History Personality Momoka is a sweet girl who is very caring. She is very princess like, as well as confident and brave. She also is elegant and calm. Momoka loves sweets and excels at baking. She stands up for her friends and doesn't let anyone bring her down. Appearance Momoka has long, pink hair and blue eyes. Her main attire is a pink shirt with hearts on it with a deep pink skirt. She also wears a white locket with a crown shaped charm. Her socks are white while she wears pink tennis shoes. As Cure Peach, her hair becomes a dark blonde, she wears a golden crown with a blue gem. She has long white gloves. Cure Peach has a dark pink collar on her neck, as well as a blue necklace. Her clothes have pink puffy sleeves with white lace. The top of her outfit is both pink and white. At her waist are pink panniers. Attached to Cure Peach's yellow belt is a white bag. Her skirt is pink with a dark pink ruffle. Cure Peach's shoes are both pink and dark pink. Relationships Hidama Akane - Momoka and Akane are close friends, and like to spend time together when they can. They rarely have arguments, and are a great Pretty Cure duo. Chiryoku Hime - Momoka and Hime are also close friends, and like to talk about hobbies and activities. The two save the Super Smash team in episode 5. They reveal that they have been Cures for about a week. Cure Peach The graceful cherry blossom princess! Cure Peach! 桜プリンセスの優美な！キュアピーチ！ Sakura purinsesu no yūbina! Kyua Pīchi! is Momoka's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are based on love. She resembles the pink princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!. Her basic attack is Love Prayer. She has a bunch of sub attacks, based on Princess Peach's moves in Super Smash Bros. She also has a ultra finisher called Peach Blossom. Attacks - Sub Attacks= *'Heart Shield' *'Princess Bomber' *'Parasol Attack' *'Turnip Shower' }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!" - Pretty Cure Smash Mode On! is the official transformation speech used by Momoka to transform into Cure Peach in Super Smash Pretty Cure!. Etymology Momojo (桃城) - Momo means "peach", referring to her alter ego and Princess Peach, the character she is based on. Shiro (城) means "castle", referring to her princess ways and Peach's Castle. Momoka (ももか) - Momo means "peach" once again. It can also mean "peach tree". Ka can mean "flower" (花) or "perfume" (香). Cure Peach - Peaches are a type of fruit. In this case, the name "Peach" is based on Princess Peach, who made her Smash Bros. debut in Melee and has been in the games ever since. Trivia *Momoka's voice actress voiced Princess Peach in Super Mario Bros.:Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, also known as Super Mario Bros:The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!. *She is the only Cure to share a Cure name; she shares with Momozono Love. **They both share the same theme color and hair color when in Cure form.. **They also have the power of love. Gallery Profiles Cure Peach.png|Cure Peach References *[http://www.ssbwiki.com/Princess_Peach Princess Peach's article on the Super Smash Bros. Wiki.] *[http://www.ssbwiki.com/Peach_%28SSBM%29 Peach's Melee page on the Smash Bros. Wiki.] *[http://www.mariowiki.com/Princess_Peach Peach's page on Super Mario Wiki.] Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever